My Favorite Addiction
by extremechaingangenigma
Summary: Jeff goes into rehab after being suspended for 60 days and losing his house. What happens when the new girl checks in and he starts to fall for her. sorry i suck at summaries. Jeff/OC
1. Checking In

Dede Anderson

age 22

hair stylist (suspended)

background: Her and her parents are not very close. She cuts and takes pain killers. She's a very popular hair stylist but she was suspended for failing the annual drug now she is a Pandora Rehab patient.

Jeffery Nero Hardy

31

pro wrestler

background: Jeff has an older brother and he lost his mother at a very young age. When Jeff turned 16 he started wrestling professionally. Jeff just got on a 60 day suspension and is on his last strike. He feels like he has let his brother down and dad, so he too is a Pandora Rehab patient.

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

DeDe's pov

Today was the day i was going to change, I was tired of the person I had become and I didn't want to lose my job, its the only thing I have. Cutting wasn't solving anything so I went to pain killers, except I had become addicted to them. I would cut, it would hurt, so i would take unprescribed pain killers. They were the only thing that solved everything but now Im ready to change/ I decided to check into a Rehab Center. Actually I decided to check into the best clinic which was Pandora's Rehab Center. Until recently I didn't know that was where all the celebrities went.

Story begins:

Im here to check in the name is Anderson. I said

Right.. Ummm here are the rules No cell phones after five, everyone has to ear breakfast and attend Group meetings. Randomly you will be tested. There are three levels yo have to reach before you graduate level one. Your constantly going to be supervised from either a staff member or level three. Once you become a level two we start allowing more freedom and layoff a little. You'll be sharing rooms. The clerk had been explaining everything to me and all i did was nod my head.\

ummm... i started

Yes we know you'd rather not it not be a female so we got a room with someone who has a similar problem as you do.. the clerk informed me. Group meeting is in 10 minutes so you'll need to be down there. With that the clerk left and I go to find my room.

Room 22: i open the door to see...

HA cliffy... what does she see

Find out in Chap. 2


	2. Making New Friends

hahaha you thought i was going to say Jeff.... No I see alot of drawing hanging around the room. They were really good. I unpack and get my things in the drawers and head to group. I was really shy so I sat further to thte window away from everyone else. I just looked around, There was one one girl who had black hair with red streaks and there was this lady who looked to be in her 40s or 50s. I recognized her to be whitney houston and she looked better than she did when she was with Bobby Brown. There were other people there also but the guy that appealed to me more was a guy who also isolated himself from the group. He had purple and blue hair, the nicest pair of green eyes, and his body was nice and toned. He didn't look sick at all so I wondered why he was even here. He must have noticed me looking at him cause hejust let out a smile. I was embarrassed so i turned back looking out the window.

Jeff's pov

It was grouptime and ireally didn't like the fact that everyone was spilling their guts to complete strangers. I felt uncomfortable so i would wait till our single sessions and even then i didn't talk much. Everyone was gathering around for group and I noticed this new girl had walked in. She went and sat away from everyone else. i assumed this was the girl i would be sharing my room with. I glance at her and notice her looking at me. I smile and she looks away. The class starts and I guess they're going to want to introduce her like they did all the new who was the leader started talking

C- Hey how is everyone.

I swear she has a thing for me cause she always is hitting on me. I told Matt about her and He LOVES to crack jokes about how she stalks me in my sleep.

I see we have a new member would yo ulike to introduce yourself. Clair continues.

I watch as this girl stands up and introduces herself.

D- Well my name is DeDe Anderson

She had a accent I figured she was from Kansas or something like that

C- would yo ulike t otell everyone why youre here

D- Ive got a drug problem

C- What are you addicted to

JH- Clair leave her alone she's new

C-ok everyone pair up

I decided I would ask her to be my partner

DEDE Pov

He starts walking toward me and he introduces himself

JH-Hey Im Jeff do you wanna be my partner

D- Sure I said above awhisper

C- Now everone has a sheet with question ask your partner these questions and find out how much you guys have in common

J- Do you wnna go first or should I?

D- You can

J- Okay how old are you

D-22 and you?

J-31

D-Favorite Color?

J-Purple and Black but i like all colors U?

D-Purple Black and Green

J- Kind of music

D-Any kind except county I feel music is music

J- Same here 'cept I don't mind country

I found it ver intriguing we liked the same things and hated the same things

C- ok everyone who wants to share waht they found out about their partner first.

Me nor Jeff raised our hand, we actually just were having our own little side discussion

C- Jeff is there someting you would like to share wtih the group

J- NO not really

C- then could yo and dede please

J- sorry

After group Jeff and I decided to call it a night.

D- Wow my first day and Ice already gotten into trouble

J- Yea well Clair has had a thing for me since i got here.... Do you wnat me to walk you to your room

D- that would be nice

We get to my door then he stops

J- this is your room?

D- yea i Haven't met my roommate yet.

I open the door and he follows me. He starts jumping on the bed and aking down the artwork

D- don't do that I dont want them to get mad at me

He starts laughing

J- im your roommate

D- Well then you're very artisitic

I take off my shirt and slide on an oversized T. I take off my pants than climb into takes off his shirt and pants.

J- Hope you don't mind me sleepin in my boxers

D- No not at all. Good Night

J-NIght

D- Jeff Im glad I met you.

J- u 2.

With that i fall into a peaceful sleep. Its been the first time in years that my soul has been at peace.

End of Chap. 2


	3. Promises

Me and Jeff had become really close friends, actually he the only one I talk to. Weve been talking to eachother alot. Today was visitation and Jeff told me matt was coming to see him. I on the other hand had no visitors so i planned on staying in my room by myself since i had already moved to a level two. Jeff had become a level three so he would be graduating soon, it's gonna suck once he leaves, unlike everyone else, Im here to solve two issues not just one, so i am gonna be in here longer.

Jeff POV

Me and D ahve become really close friends and I know I can trust her. I want her to meet Matt but she doesn't want to come out of her room. Matt walks through the door and he wasn't alone. Matt walks in with a very pregnant Ashley, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Violet, and....

DiDi's Pov

I decided that I would go and meet Matt cause Jeff seemed really down when I told him I would rather sit in the room. When I turn the corner I see...

Jeff's Pov

.... and Beth. She hasn't called me since I checked myself in here.

B: Hey

JH: Hi...

I shoved my hands in my pocket, I look back and see DiDi. Beth pulls me into a hug and DiDi walks towards us and stands right beside me.

JH: Ummm.... guys this is DiDi Anderson, she's the one who helps keep me sane in this place.

MH: Hey, I'm Matthew Moore Hardy, u can just call me Matt.

A: I'm Ashley Massaro-Hardy I 3 your hair

D: Thank you

SM: Im the reject Shannon Moore

SH- Im shane helms and this is my girlfriend Violet.

B-Im Beth Britt Jeffs girlfriend

D: Hello everyone

A: If you don't mind me asking, Why are you here

D: Ummm... Id rather not talk about it

A: That's totally cool

JH: Woah Ash i though you came here to see me

A: sorry we'll talk later (towards didi)

D: okay.... Im gonna go back to my room

MH: no hang with us

JH: yea they're all pretty cool people

B: no let the addict go back to her room

JH: Beth.... DiDi will u please

D: Fine

Everyone goes out to the balcony and me and DiDi go to the fron dest to sign the chart. On the way back to the balcony we start talking.

JH-Sorry about Beth

D- don't be.... she's very pretty though

JH- yea

D- why don't you ever talk about her, I mean you talk about Matt and everyone else but u never talk about Beth

JH-our relationship has been rocky... I know its my fault so I kepth that part of my life to myself

We got to the balcony and sat down at the tables. I noticed DiDi fiddling with something under the table. SHe jsut smiled at me and Ashley starts talking to her again.

A-So DiDi do you watch WWE

D- No not really into it... I mean its not something my parents were very strict, they didn't believe in allowing us freedom, I actually despise both of my parents.

A- so youre not an only child

D- No technically. My brother committed suicide six months ago we were really close

By looking a DiDi i could tell she was really hurting

A- hun im SO sorry

D- Don't be you didnt know.... Ummm I'm going to go back to my room if you guys don't mind

she walks off

MH- man she has had it rough

JH- yea I know I wish there was something I could do

B-Jeff you can't be there for everyone... besides she an add--

I cut her off before she could finish the sentence

J-Beth leaver her alone

MH- Man I will call you later were gonna go

JH- alright bye ash take care of my nephew

A- I will

Once they leave I rush to my room and DiDi was sittion on her bed

JH- did you do it

D- no..Not yet anyways

jH-please don't do it

D- jeff...

JH-promise me you won't do it

D- Jeff i cant...

JH- Damn it DiDi promise me

D- fine jeff you win i won't do it

she threw the sharp edge toward me


	4. Bad News

FF: 2 weeks DIDI POV

I was sitting in clair's office doing my personal session. I know for a fact that she doesn't like me cause me and jeff spend so much time together.

C: why do you cut?

D-Its like my own personal pain reliever

C- I see

D- Can I go now

C- sure

I go back into my room and Jeff was drawing

D- what are you doing

JH-nothing drawing

D-mmmm i see... Jeff Hardy the artist i see it now

JH-(laughs) Hey I need to talk to you about something

D- sure

I go to sit down and he turns away from the desk he was sitting at and looks me in my eyes

JH- Ok as you know ive been here longer than you... going on two months and I have overcome my addiction

D- when are you leaving

JH- two weeks

D- WHAT!?! why so soon

JH- they said that i could go ahead and graduate

D- what am i gonna do without you

JH- I'll call and visit when I can, plus I gotta get my new house in order and fix my relationship with beth

D- I understand that. Its just that youre one of the very few people that I feel comfortable around and I trust. Whether you want to be or not you have become myBEST friend

I emphasized best ... he hugs me as I cry into his shoulder

JH- Im going to come and see you as often as I can

D- If this is what detoxing feels like then i'd rather stay an addict

JH- No... youre gonna get better and come visit me as soon as you get outta here

D- sure whatever you say

**A/N: Once again I own Nothing but the OC. Please Review. oh yea...i forgot to mention in the last chapter that from now on up until the time Jeff leaves The chapter will be by week. I hope Jeff Hardy stays long enough for me to go see my FIRST wwe event on September 22.**


	5. Feelings?

WEEK 6-

I lay in bed thinking about the events I have been dreadingfor a week now. Im not ready for Jeff to leave, He was the reason why I stopped i enjoy having his company... of course there's a physical attraction but no emotional other than the fact that i love him as a friend.... so i keep telling myself.

Jeff's Pov

I don't konw what Im going to do. yes I love beth but I don't want DiDi to relapse expecially when it comes to cutting is in so much emotional pain I know I can help her if she lets me but my girlfriend needs me, but D she's in need of me more. When Im around her its like I have to make sure she's happy. I have to make sure that she isn't going to hurt herself. I feel like its my responsibility to take care of her. I get up and grab my phone which was given back to me a couple of days ago. I searched through the contacts adn dialed the number Ive been looking fore.

MH- Hey bro

JH- hey MH- what's wrong

JH- man it's didi

Mh- you didnt sleep with her did you

JH- No man... Its just the dreams theyre so vivid

I had been telling matt about how i have been feeling and luckily he has been supportive and consoling.

MH- I'll be up there we'll talk

JH- come alone I DON'T need to deal with Beth right now.

MH- Ashley want to come

Jh- No i just want to talk to you.

Mh- she doesn't want to talk to you she want to talk to DiDi

Jh- whatever man but no one else

Mh-alright see ya later

Ash- BYE JEFF i could hear ashley screaming

we hang up and I got o the art room to pick up some more supplies.

DiDI's pov

I wake up and the clock says 11:30. I get up and head for the shower, the supervisor people make me use nair or wasx so i can keep shaved. When I finished I changed into this

it was a black top with balck jeans

I go to head back to the room and clair comes up to talk to me

D- Im not in the mood to talk today, besides i got plans

C- With who Hardy, Me and him have something going on and if you get in my way you;ll stay an addict locked up here and I'll make your life a living hell.

D- One me and hardy are just friends and 2 I can leave whenever I want because I checked myself in here 3 what ever is going on inside that brain of yours your little make believe relationship with Jeff get over it he doesn't want you he doesnt even look at why don't you stay outta my face.

I walk off and then run into jeff

D- Ugh watch where youre going

JH- hey wats the matter

D- your stalker

JH- well i got some good news

D- youre not leaving me

JH- no thats still happening but you have a visitor

D- who

Jh- ashley she wants to visit you

D- she is actually pretty cool to hang around

JH-yea imagine her not pregnant

D- OH GOD come on

i grab his hand and we go into the visitor lounger thingy

Jh- so what did my stalker have to say

D- something about making my life aliving hell and you and her have a thing

Jh- i would rather lose my job

Matt and ashley walk in

A- Hey jeff Hey new best friend

JH-HEY!!

D-hi

Matt and Jeff walk off and me and ashly go outside in the balcony

A- so what's going on between you and jeff

D-nothing were just friends

A-but you want to be more than friends with him

D- i smile... that's beside the point besides he is with Beth

A- sweetie him and beth do not have a steady relationship

D- he is going to be leaving at the end of the week

A- so...

D- he told me he wanted to work things out with beth and get his new house together

Ashley whispers something

Ashley's Pov

D- He told me he wanted to work things out with beth and get his new house together

I mutter to myself

'I shouldn't have sworn to secrecy'

Jeff's Pov

MH-ma what's going on

JH- I feel like I came here to get rid of one addiction and gaing another

MH-Dude Im not following

JH- Dude its like Im addicted to her, I have to be around her, I have to make sure she's happy, I have to be the one who makes her feel better and Im beginning to have dreams about her

MH- about those dreams what are they about??

JH- Last nights we were waling on a beach and playing in the beach. It was me you and her then you let cause shannon called or something and me and her started talking dude one thing led to another

MH- WOAH WOAH MAN I don't care about all of that

Jh- when we're in the same room you can cut the sexual tension with a knife, I keep fighting the temptation but its getting harder and harder and I doubt if I'll be able to fight it anymore.

MH- what about Beth

Jh- I know man I love her but i think Im in love with DiDi

Mh- its just you spent alot of time with DiDi and she's the only one youre capable of realting to

Jh- Man im scared of hurting Beth

MH- then Don't


	6. Touchin You

DiDi POV- the night before Jeff leaves

Jeff was pack so that he wouldn't have to do it tomorrow..... we sat in the room and shared a few tears

D- what time are you leaving

JH- 6:30 tomorrow night

D-oh.... i get up and hug him he hugs back with his arms around me

Jh-it'll be okay i will come and visit

D- I kno-- i was cut offf with his lips crashing onto mine

he pulls away

Jh- im sorr--- I cut him off and start making out with him

D- we shouldnt be doing this you've got a girlfriend

JH- i know i just need to feel you and

D- shut up already

he turns on the stereo and we start singing as we make the uncontrollable feelings disappear within eachother.

JH-Baby, I Wanna Do Something Different Tonight Aight?

D-Okay, What You Wanna Do?

JH-I Want You To Sing To Me, While I Sing To You, While We Do This.

[D- Okay

[verse 1:]

D-Touching You, Touching Me, Satisfying Your Every Need

You Won't Have To Work For Nothing After I Give You This Loving

JH-Touching You, Touching Me, Sexual Chemistry

Girl Seems Like Your Body's Ready And I Know You Wont Regret It

D-Turn The Lights Down Low Ready To Let My Juices Flow

Baby Double Lock The Door, Let's Start Right Here On This Floor

JH-Sounds Like The Perfect Plan, We're Seconds Away From Loveland

All You Gotta Do Is Take My Hand, Now Tell Me Baby Who's Your Man

D-You Babe

JH-Who

D-You Babe

JH-You

D-I Am Your Lady, Our Friends Are Gone Perfect

Now Come And Take It Baby

[chorus:]

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

D-Baby I Dont Mind If You Take Off My Clothes

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

JH-Baby Girl You Can Be Loud, Noone Will Know

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

D-Baby We Can Take Our Time

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

JH-So Let's Keep On Touching Baby

[spoken:]

JH--Yeah, I Liked That

D-Me Too

JH-Keep Going

D-Okay

[verse 2:]

D-Raindrop's Falling, Loveangels Calling

Something Tells Me This Could Be, The Greatest Sex In History

JHOn This Night, Girl I Vow To Make You Cry When I Go Down

I Am Here To Please You Baby, Taste Your Love And Drive You Crazy

[D Like A Summer Breeze, Bursting Trees Loving The Way You Pleasin Me

Bite My Lips To Keep From Screaming, Baby Boy It's Like I'm Dreaming

JH-For Me The Same When Positions Change, Makin Me Wanna Scream Your Name

It's Like Heaven Matched Us Up, Such A Blessing We Hooked Up

D-You Babe

JH-Who

[D- You Babe

JH-You

[D- I Am Your Lady

JH-Our Friends Are Gone Perfect

Now Come And Take It Baby

[chorus:]

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

D-Baby I Dont Mind If You Take Off My Clothes

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

JH-Baby Girl You Can Be Loud, Noone Will Know

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

JH-Girl Sing It To Me

[D- Baby We Can Take Our Time

JH-Take Our Time, Yeah

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby

[both:] So Let's Keep On Touching Baby

D-You

JH-You, Oh Baby

D-Oh Boy

[both:] Let's Keep On Touching Baby

[verse 3:]

JH-Yeah

D-Oh I Love The Way You Touch Me Right There

JH-You Send Chills Up And Down My Spine

[both:] Go Deeper

D-Deeper

[both:] Deeper

D-Deeper

JH-Tell Me How You Like It Baby, Give You More Or Draw Back Baby

[both:] Deeper

JH-Deeper

[both:] Deeper

JH-Deeper

D-Don't Hold Back, Faster Babe, All Alone So Let's Go Crazy

JH-Make Love To Me, Like You Never Made Love Before

D-Wanna Hear You Screaming

JH-I Wanna Hear You Screaming, Screaming Baby, Give Me More

[chorus:]

[both:] Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay, We're Alone Baby [repeated]

D-Let It Go Baby

JH-Everyone's Gone

D-And It Feels So Right To Get Me Wrong

JH-Uuh, I'm So Glad That We're Alone

D-Boy This Sex Is Coming, Turn This House Into A Happy Home

JH-Just Like Tasting Raindrops, Pretty Lady Don't You Stop

D-Got Me Going Round And Round, Just Bring My Loving Back Down

JH-Let It Go, Let It Flow, It's Alright, It's Okay Uuuh

D-I Love You

JH-And I Love You

[JH-Keep On Touching Baby

[repeat 8 Times]

D-Touch Me

Afted we both reached our peak and climaxed jeff lays on the side of me and pulls me to him.

D- this just made it harder to let you go

JH- yea

D- are you regretting it

JH- no... I actually wish that I could be with you

D- why can't you

Jh- I told you beth

D- Jeff thanks for letting me be yours tonight

JH- D thank you for letting me have you tonight

with that we both fell asleep.

**Author Note: I do NOT own the song 'Touchin You' by ....**


	7. Detoxing

I wake up to jeff's arm around me, I turn to look at him and he looked extremely peaceful. I go to get up but he pulls me back down.

D-what are you doing?

J-Where are you going?

D-No where... NOW

J-good... D im sorry about last night.. Im not sorry for what i did.. as a matter of fact i glad i did it. Ive been fighting that temptation for the longest and i couldn't fight it anymore.

D-So Jeff Hardy is a quitter?

J-No im just weak when it comes to you. And my feelings

D-What are your feelings?

J-I don't know their mixed.. Ive got this urge to be with you... but I also owe it to Beth to work things out.

D- i can understand that.

J-Im not finished.. its like im addicted to you. I came here to treat one drug addiction and became addicted to another.

D-even though that was a great analogy.. did you just compare me to a drug addiction.

J-You're my healthier and most favorite drug

D-well hardy ive become addicted to you now and i will be expecting to see you during visitations.

J-I'm sorry if I led you on

D-Actually you did me a facor and helped me relieve alot of my pent up sexual frusteration

J-wait last night was all frusteration?

D-Yea and you were the right person at the right time

J-So im wondering got anymore frusteration built up

D-as a matter of fact i do...

A couple hours later i wake up to no Jeff, I just figured he had left, but he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would he?I get up and take a shower by the time I got out of the shower the clock read 2:15pm I leave the room but felt really sick.I started gagging in the library so the librarian rushes to my side.

L-are u okay

D-I feel really sick

jeff walks and notices me sitting on the floor

J-Hey are u feeling ok

D- No

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the room

J-are you sure your ok

D- I couldn't say anything because I was feeling like i had been hit by a train. So i jsut nodded. He gets ready to leave and i grab his wrist. Lay down with me

He lays down and I put my head on his chest. He starts stroking my head. I looked up at him and he smiled, I could tell he was worried although he tried to hide it. Soon i let the drowsiness take over. I woke up soon feeling nauseated still but it wasn't as terrible. Jeff wasn't beside me but he did leave a not

_D,_

_I didn't want to wake you but I'm leaving. I left my number for you to call. Im gonna miss you. Don't worry you're just detoxing you'll get better than you can leave. Watch me on wrestling._

_3 Jeff_


	8. Detoxing vs Still Using

That was four months Jeff has called a few times. I just can't talk to him right now. I guess im trying to not think about him and move on but its hard. Im a level one again but that's just because i quite talking. I have Lexi but we don't really talk often. I have been detoxing again the doctors think im using. But where would i get a hold of the medicine. My addiction was stronger than i thought. I'm laying on the little sofa during group.

Claire-Didi do you think you could sit up

D-I wanna see a doctor

Claire-Ok. She calls a doctor and not long ater do they come in

Dr- How are you feeling?

D- I feel like crap.. i think im gonna throw up again

Dr-well that's what happens when you use again

D- I HAVEN"T BEEN USING!!! uGH! you know what im leaving Im so tired of this.

I pack all my crap and head out hte door and towards my apartment.

FF:1 Week

I have been feeling lightheaded so i decided to go see a doctor.

Dr-How long have yo ubeen feeling light headed.

D- A week or so.

Dr-well we're going to run some test..but before we do have u been sexually active...or when was the last time u menstrated.

D-well its never regular so about 6 months ago.

Dr-we're you sexually active during that gap?

D-yea but that was like four months ago

Dr-Well lets get some test so that I can properly diagnose you

He took some blood and urine samples

Dr-Now were going to call you when the results come in.

D-How soon...

Dr-Tonight if you want

D-that would be fine... can i go now?

Dr-yea but take it easy.

Jeff's Pov

Its been four months since I left the Rehab clinic and two months since Ive talked to D. I've called but she won't accept my calls. Recently they told me she checked out. Beth wants to apologize to her for the way she treated D. I haven't told Beth about that night either. Matt on the other hand he knew I was going to do it,He just lectured me and told me that I screwed up which tends to be the theme lately.

DiDi's pov

Its been 2 days since the doctor called me....

flahback:

Dr-DiDi could you come to back to my office

I arrive at the Doctor's office in 15 minutes and he had the file in his hands

D-doc wats the news

Dr-Well in about 5 months you'll be giving birth to a healthy baby boy now we have to keep a good eye on the baby's activity but from what we got from our results he his healthy.

D-Im gonna be a mommy

Dr- that's if you wanna be

D-Im keeping my baby

Dr-well then no drinking smoking or caffeine

D- I know bye doc.

end of flashback

Now Im shopping for baby things and instead of cosmetology im working at a daycare that i will be able to put my baby in while i work.

**Author Note: Next Chapter will fast forward to when the baby is 3 months....**


	9. Life with Nero

On August 31 i gave birth to Nero Taquan Hardy. He weighed 7lbs 8 oz and he looked alot like Jeff when he was born. Nero has black hair green eyes like his dads. Its been three months since I had him. I love being a mom I really do but its harder than I thought it would be. Right now as we speak ive been trying to get groceries but Nero has been really needy lately. As im pushing the basket Nero is being very quiet which i do thinkk is the quietest he has been all week.

??- Didi

The one person i didn't expect to see. I turn around and see Ashley

D-Oh..umm. hey..

she was holding her baby girl

A-What are you doing here... Jeff would be soo--OMG u had a baby!!!

D-umm yea... i thought you were suppose to have a boy

A-we did too..but she is just as swell.

D-Hey can you do me a favor?

A-sure what is it?

D- Don't tell jeff you saw me...PLEASE!

A-why?

D- can we go somewhere a lil more private.

We go to check out our groceries and head to our cars. Ashley follows me to my apartment.

once we get inside i lay nero down in his playpin.

A-Tina baby (her daughter who is year and a half years old)sit down please.

D- Ash do you want anything to drink.

A-no come sit so we can finish our conversation.

D- umm i don't want him to know where I am...

A-and why is that?

D-Ash... my son's name is Nero Taquan Hardy..

A-and??

D-Ash.. Nero Taquan HARRRRDY... i emphasized the hardy part

A-Omg Nero is jeff's but how

D-Umm.. it happened before Jeff left

A-Damn! I told you to jump on him but not literally

D-Well.... I don't want Jeff Matt or anyone else to know who Nero's dad is

A-Fine but can i still visit?

D-Whatever i don't care

By this time NEro is awake and Ashley goes to pick him up... Tina is sitting in my lap

A- He looks alot like jEff

D- I know al he has is my black hair

A- He's a beautiful baby. What do ur parents have to say about him.

D-They disowned us both

A-why??

D-Ash i gave birth to a biracial baby outta wed lock that is against them completly

A-But now u have me to help out if u need it

D-where's matt nayways

A-HIm Jeff and Beth are all on the road

D-I see he fixed his relationship with Beth

A-Yea... They're happier now.. I guess

D-That's good to know

A-Hun he misses you

D-I bet... He got what he wanted from me...

A-Trust me no he didn't.


	10. Matt Meet Nero

Today was the day that i had been dreading for awhile. I work at the daycare center which works well for me cause i can still spend time with Nero. Also Tina was there so she played with Nero. it was time fo reveryone to be picked up and Ashley was running late. My cell started ringing.

D- Hey where are you?

A-Hey sorry Matt and Jeff got home early and Matt wanted to surprise Tina so he is going to pick her up before he comes home. IM SO SORRRY!!

D-Is jeff gonna be with him

A-Yea Jeff wanted to see his niece

D-Just let matt know to come in alone

A-I already did

Matt walks in and smiles

D-speak of the devil i will talk toyou later.

MH-hey its been awhile how are you

D-Good Im working and takin care of my son. Makin sure we're both financially stable

MH-you had a kid

D-Yea... Nero Taquan Hardy

MH-That's cool....as if on cue... wait did you just say Hardy?

D-yea and Matt PLEASE don't tell Jeff about either of us

MH-But D he has the right ot know

D-Matt save the BS Jeff wanted to fix things with Beth... Just promise me Jeff won't find out

MH-Didi he h---

She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

D- Matt promise me... I will let u visit him whenever you want

Mh- FIne but when he finds out Im not covering for you

D-I'm not gonna ask you to either...

MH-Can I see him

D-Yea come on...

We go to the playpen where Nero and ina were and he picks Tina up while I pick Nero up

Mh-He's like the spitting image of JEff

D-yea i know

Mh-when was he born

D-betcha can't guess

Mh-No way that's freaky

D-Yea.. August 31st at 11:15 pm

Mh-Oh.. umm Jeff's in the car better go before he comes in

D-He hugs me and kisses Nero then he starts to walk off... Matt i called out and he turns around thanks... he leaves and I grab mine and Nero's jacket and head home. I lay Nero in his crib since he had fallen asleep and then I laid in my room thinking

Jeff's POV

man what the hell is taking him so long I want to go home. Then he walks out with My niece in his arms she was sleeping so he buckles her in.

Jh-what took yo uso long

MH- Tina wanted to stay and the lady had to get her to sleep just so i could leave

JH-can we go now

Mh- Sure hey jeff whatever happened to DIDI?

That was something I wasn't prepared for, I mean I lover her but the last time we talked was that night I mae love to her. I enjoyed every part of it too. The way our bodies molded together... the way her body felt unde rmine, the way her tongue caressed my navel,the way she tasted I mean things that we did me and Beth would never do

Mh-Jeff.. Hey did you hear me

JH-Hmmm.. i don' t know we haven't talked since I left

MAtts POV

I know i shouldn't have brought her up, but I wanted to know how long its been since they've actually taked. I mwan he has a son and they do share the same birthday.


	11. Nero's First Words

**Remember I own Nothing besides Didi and the baby!!! All WWE superstars own themselves... Remember to REVIEW!!!**

* * *

FF 1 Month

Matt and Ashley come by every chance they get. They absolutely adore Nero and Nero loves them to death. Me and Nero are at home watching tv and I'm flipping through channels. Its a Friday Night and I stop on Smackdown. Nero starts cooing and giggling when Jeff comes out...Then when Jeff starts talking Nero does the unthinkable.

N:Dada

My eyes go wide and so I run to the back and find a pic of me and Jeff in Rehab. I fold the picture in half and show Nero Jeff.

N; Dada! Dada! DADA!

D: Nero, yes baby that's your daddy, how did u----

I call ashley

??: Hello

I hang up cause it was a man that answered ,the man had a southeren accent, that man was Jeff. So i called Ashley's cell.

Ashley's Pov

A: Jeff who was that

JH-Don't know they hung up

then my cell goes off

A-Hun...calm down.... WHAT!! (jeff is staring at me with a raised eyebrow) You have to be kidding... Im on my way

I hang up the phone

J-whats goin on

A- nothing ill be back goin to a friends place

J-ok

DiDi's Pov

withing 15 minutes Ashley barges through the door

D-watch do u have a recent pic of Jeff

A-Yea but it also has beth in it

D-hand it here

she folds it in half and puts the picture in front of Nero's face

N- DADA!!!!!

A- waht are you goin to do

D-honestly i don't know

A- He's gonna find out sooner or later

D-can't it be later like when he is 18

A-D...

D- i know i know i wil tell him but right now i just need to think....

* * *

**Author's Note; What's DiDi going to do? Is she going to tell Jeff he has a child or keep in hidden from him? How's Beth going to react? **

**Please Push that green button and tell me what you think!! PRETTTTTTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Jeff Problems

The next morning I woke up to Nero screaming his head off. I get up and rush to him.

D-Whats wrong with mamas big boy

N-Dada

D- I know sweetie. I know sweetie. I want your daddy too.

I calm him down and get him a bath then dress him in this:

I set him in his playpen which was in my bedroom and i took a shower and got dresseed into this

I made myself a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and nero just ate with me. Its a sunday so I had the day off. Me and Nero went to the park and walked around the pathfinder.

2 hours later:

After thinking about what i was going to do and coming to the conclusion my phone starts to go off

OOOOOOOOO YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

D- hey Matt what do you need

J-Hey D how have yo been

D-J-J-Jeff w-why are you calling from Matts phone

J-Well I got bored and wanted some ringtones but its funny cause I accidently went through the contacts and came across you name

D-Jeff.. Im sorry I never accepted you're calls but it was hard talking to you after.. Well you know

J-can i see you

D-thats not a good idea right now

J- D please

D-Ummm... fine meet me at pennington(not sure if that's really a park)

J- I'll be there in 15minures

D-okay bye

J-see ya soon

he hangs up and I pick nero up and we walk to the bench. I have Nero standing on the bench facing me

D-Well nero you're going to see your dad

N-Dada DADA DADA!!!!

D-yea

N-DADA!!!! he said while pointing toward Jeff and beth weho were walking toward us

D-Okay Nero that's daddy and his girlfriend, So PLEASE don't call daddy dada today

N-DADA

D-ugh!!! You're not going to listen to me anyways so call him dada he needs to know anyways... Better you tell him than me.

Jeff and Beth sit right in front of me

J-Hey who's this little guy

D-umm hey this is taquan

B-umm DiDi i wanted to apologize for the way i treated you and what i said

D- Don't worry about it

B-cute kid

Jeff takes Nero and starts playing with him

N- DADA!!

my eyes go wide

D-Nero NO!!!

J-where is his dad

D-his dad doesn't know about him

J- I though you said his name was taquan

D-it is

J-but you called him Nero

D- I don't like this, this is ridiculous Jeff, This is Nero Taquan Hardy your son now if you don't mind im leaving i grab Nero and walk off I grab my phone as i barge through my home lay Nero down and called matt

MH- hello

D- Matthew Moore Hardy guess who called me from YOUR phone and now he knows nero is his son

MH-what Im so sorry... he was just suppose to get ringtones

D-Matt GAH!!!!

MH- he just walked in i'll call you later

Matts POV

After I hung up with D Jeff just stares at me

J-M-matt i we

M- I know man.. she didn't want you to find out that way

J- YOu knew I had a son

M-Yea she didn't want me to tell you

J- Man.. Beth is pissed off(he is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands) and I want to go to D what the Hell is wrong with me.

M-Bro maybe just maybe you and Beth should just be friends

J-we've been together too long to just throw it all away

Mh- man ur relationship has run nits course.. you guys are just stringing it along...

JH- man i missed the whole pregnancy, I missed the birth I don't wanna miss anything else I don't wanna miss him take his first steps or his first day of school. He called me dad matt he saw me and called me dad

M- what are you going to do about Beth

J-She's important to me still.. I don't want to loser her as a want us to still be friends

M-Dude... you think she'd still want to be ther for ou even afeter you cheated on her

J-I didn't cheat we were taking a break while I was in rehab

M- Man i can't make you decision for you the choice is up to you now.

J- I know man I know

DiDI POV

Ashley had came by after I texd her

A- So what are you going to do

D-honestly I don't know. My biggest fear is that he'll try to take Nero away from me if he doesn't see me as a fit mother. He could fight for custody

A- Hun Jeff wouldn't do that.. IF i know Jeff as well as I think I do, He's just surprised and wondering why you wanted to keep his son away from him

Nero started crying I pick him up and start rocking him to sleep

D- Ash what am i gong to do

A- what do you want to do?

D- Die....

A- No and that's not funny doen't even kid like that. Besides it's not about you anymore it's about him. If you think dying is your solution than you're being selfish. Nero LOVES you but i think it's time you let Jeff into his life and quit being so DAMN stubborn.

D- I know... I feel like I should talk to him

A- No Better TIME than the PRESENT

D- Why right now? Besides Beth didn't look to happy when she found out about Nero.

A- Well then Im going to take Nero with me and let you have some time to think about the situation.

D-No.. you don't have to do that

A- Hun I want to plus matt wants to spend time with him before he goes bcak on the road and Tina Misses him

D- UGH fine

A- Yay im kidnapping Nero for a couple of days

D-WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A- I'll bring him back the day Matt leaves

D- What am i going to do without him

A- get some rest

With that Ashley grabbed Nero's diaper bag and took him out of my arm but not before i kissed his head. I got up took a shower than laid down soon my drowsiness succumbed me...


	13. Beth

Today is the first day nero has **EVER** been out of sight,and actually i think that Ashley or Matt hate me cause i called at least 10 times last Matt unplugged the phone from the wall. Breaking my thoughts my phone starts ringing, assuming it was Ash I answered without looking at he caller id.

D- I know I know. I'll try not to call as much tonight

??- What

D-Oh sorry..um.. Beth why-- how did you---

she answered my question before i could even get it out

B-Im on Jeff's phone. Do you think we could talk?

D-Sure.. um.. what do you want to talk about...

B-In person. Can we meet somewhere

D-Sure lets meet at the crackerbarrel in about thirty minutes.

B-Ok thanks

I hang up the phone and head to Ashley's house it like noonish btw. anyways on with story. she answers the door with a sleeping Tina and Nero in her arms.

A- you just couldn't stay away

D- No that's not why I'm here. Beth called me.

A-What!

She said above a whisper.

D- Yea Beth called and she wants to meet up.

A- are you going to do it?

D- Yea going to Cracker Barrel and if you don't hear from me by the end of the day call 911

We both started laughing and Nero started waking up

A- Now go before he throws a fit

D- but ---

A- **OUT!! **call u later

D-Oh fine.. give my child a kiss for me

*CRACKER BARREL*

Beth was already at a table waiting to be served, than she looks at the entrance and sees DiDi. beth waves her over

normal pov

I go over to beth

B- hey..

D- umm.. hi

i sat across from her

waht did u need

B- i wanted to talk about me and Jeff, U and jeff, the baby

D-Nero

B-what

D-his name is Nero.. not the baby

B-sorry

D- i wanted to apologize for what me and Jeff did

B-I don't want your apology. He knew what he was doing. Besides Im not mad about you guys having sex, we were taking a break, its the fact that he lied to me

D- Wait, you can't just blame Jeff I mean it was partly my fault

B-But the baby was his mistake.. The child support **GAH!!**

D-My son scratch that! Nero is not a mistake nor is he just jeff's. I carried him for nine months, I was with him day and night, when he had colic and an ear infection I took care of Nero by myself without Jeff and his money for almost eight months and I can do that for 18 more years all i want from Jeff is to make sure Nero gets to know him. So PLEASE don't act like you have my situation figured out cause you don.

B-Im so sorry I just.. I dont know... I envy you

D-what! i should be the one in envy of you, Your're the one with a great man, I mean so he screws up but he's man enough to admit it and try his hardest to correct it. So if anyone should be in envy it should be me because I haven't found a guy who will treat me the way Jeff treats women.

B-I envy you... you're a strong person I know you feel bad about Jeff But Im ok I forgive you and him I jsut hope we can be friends

D-ummm.. it would be awkward if we I mean I slept with you boyfriend and had his baby friends don't do that.

B- Trust me we could be great friends

D-ok i guess

**Let's Start a Fire in you TONIGHT**

I grab my phone and see Ashley is texted me.

**Come get Him he misses his mommy hasn't gotten quiet since you left. xoxo DIRTY DIVA YEP YEP**

B- you know Ive been begging JEff if we could have a baby and he keeps saying he ain't ready then he finds out he alread has a kid

D- Yea about that i need to go get mine so i guress i'll se you later

B- yea bye and i promise that Jeff will get to know Nero if i have a say so in it

D-thanks bye

with that we both went our own separate ways


	14. Getting Life Together

**FF 2 weeks**

Here's the scoop... Nero and I moved in with Ashley and Matt (all Matt's idea) he figured it would be easier on me and Ashley. Beth and myself were civil to eachother and welll Jeff he hasn't said a word to me since he found out about Nero. Beth has set it up where Jeff will come over to Matt's w hile everyone else leaves. Matt comes into the room whill I'm dressing Nero.

MH- Are you nervous.

D-No, But I still don't know why you guys need to take Nero

MH- Because maybe Jeff cn talk to you easier. Besides he probably avoids you because you **ALWAYS** have Nero with you.

D- I rolled my eyes...Fine

I brushed Nero's hair, then handed him to Matt. Nero started fussing

D-He's been doing this for a few days, he won't let me ut him down or anyone else hold him, I haven't had a good night sleep in almost a week.

MH-well,will he let Ashley hold him

D-Here, how about I put him to sleep then give him to Ashley

MH-Ok, I'll go get Ash

He hands Nero to me and I start singing Explanation by Peroxwhy?gen

_ Whoever ends up hearing this_

_Hear me, hear what I have to say_

_It's the explanation you've been waiting for_

_As of now, you'll wait no more_

_For me to arrive on time_

_For you not to have a heart attack_

_For me to arrive alright_

_As of then, you'll worry no more_

_And I worry much less_

_Still I will hand over all to impress_

_The entire world, with only one song_

_Will I still own the passion to carry on_

Nero passed smooth on out

A-he looks so much like Jeff.

D- Yea I know, He's about as stubborn as Jeff is too

Ashley chuckles

D-Here he's fast asleep, just hold him, and PLEASE be back as soon as you can

A- Alright sweetie

With that she walks out and I watch them drive off. Not long after they leave, Jeff walks in the house

J-MATT!!!

I go into the livingroom, he just looks at me

D-h-hey

J-h-hi

D-We need to talk

J-Sure,come on lets go sit down

D-in the Kitchen,I'm eating,you hungry

J-um yea

I put some of the ravioli in a bowl for Jeff. We both finished eating in silence.

D- So....

J- why did you keep him from me?

D- Honestly?

J- the truth usually helps

D- I was afraid

J- Afraid of what?

D- I was afraid that you were going to try and take him aaway from me if you found out. You would think I was to unfit to take care of him.

J- I.... D... you know me... I wouldn't have done that. I would've helped.

D-Yea that would be helpful right now.

J- Why.. I mean what's wrong

I started crying.

D-Jeff I have not slept in almost a week, Nero doesn't want anyone but me and I just need a few ours of me time.

J- Put the dishes in the sink, I will finish them, go lay down somewhere and get some sleep

I hug Jeff, then head upstairs before I turned around, Jeff pulls me into him. Our lips crash and we're having a hardcore make out session, his lips go to my neck and he lifts me up and sets me on the counter, his hands roaming my body. As much as i missed his touch I couldn't hurt Beth again. So i pulled away before it went any further.

D-Jeff. Stop. Wait. we can't do this

J- Sorry I don't know what got into me.

D-It's alright I'm gonna go lay down.

He turns around and faces the sink

Jeff will you come lay down with me.

J- Yea but lets lay down in the livingroom I don't want to climb all those stairs.

D-cough-LAZY-cough-

J- what was that? you want me to stay in the kitchen

D- No i said thank you

J-mmmhmmm

He goes to the couch and lays down. I tangle myself into him but we're both comfortable,Jeff starts stroking my hair.

D-JEff

J- yea

D- I'm sorry for not telling you about Nero sooner.

J- Don't worry about it. Got to sleep

He continues to run his fingers through my hair and I quickly fall asleep. About 8:30 I wake up and still in Jeff's embrace. I had slept for 5 hours. I slightly get out of his embrace and go to the kitchen. I had 6 text messages which were all from Ashley.

**[5:55] What are you doing? love Dirty Diva YEP YEP**

**[6:30] How's it going?**

**[6:45] Hello are you and Jeff doing something you shouldn't be doing.**

**[7:15] We'll be home around 8:30.**

well you're late. I thought to myself.

**[7:45] Nero is very Whiney **

Next thing I know everyone bombards in the door. Nero is crying.

A- He's been like this since he woke up.

D- when was that.

A- 6:30

D- Hold on. take Nero and follow me.

I led them to Jeff who has fallen asleep on the couch" Set him on Jeff's chest" i whispered to does and Nero gets quiet.

Beth,Matt and Shannon all walk into see it.

Beth-That's the first time he's been quiet all night

M-tell me about it

D-does anyone have a camera

Ashley pulls hers out of her purse and takes the picture.

A- The perfect Myspace picture

D-No i don't want everyone knowing, besides I don't think the world needs to know Jeff cheated on Beth and had a baby with me.

A- We can just say a friend's baby

D-NO! and that's final

A-Jerk

D-Wateva.

**A/N tell me what you think....**


	15. Gill meets Nero and Uh Oh

Matt had a little get together. Gil ( Matt and Jeff's dad) also known as legend stayed for about an hour. He was surprised about Nero, but he didn't pass any judgement. Actually, he was excited that Jeff had done what he did. He says that now that Nero is apart of his life, So am I. I wanted to cry when he said that. He also told me that he expects Jeff and Beth to break up within a year, and Me and Jeff be 'married' with more children. Gil leaves and everyone else stays at Matt's. By the end of the night Everyone is pretty much wasted. I gave Jeff and Beth my room and I slept in Nero's room. Shannon and Shane slept in the livingroom, Ash slept with Tina and Matt slept in his and Ash's room.

I wake up and see Jeff in the rocking chair feeding Nero his bottle and talking to himself. He must have saw that I was awake, because he started explaining why he was in there.

" He started crying I hope it's okay" Jeff says as he gets up to put Nero back in the crib.

" Sure, He's just as much yours as he his mine"

" He looks so much like me..." Jeff says.

" Yea he's just as stubborn too"

"I wish I coiuld have been there for the birth"

" I wish you could have given birth" Jeff raises his eyebrows. " Your son had a big head"

" What was it like being pregnant with him? " Jeff ask

" What do you mean?"

" I mean how was he inside of you, What kind of wierd cravings did you have?

"umm.. cravings actually I didn't have weird cravings with him, however I did eat a lot of chocolate and you know how much I hate chocolate. He ALWAYS laid on my bladder or right under my right breast so my side was always hurting"

" D, I missed 7 months of his life"

"Hey at least you missed him being sick"

" D, please let me help take care of him. I don't want to miss anymore of his life"

" Jeff, I promise we're not going anywhere, at least not while Matt's around" I laugh and he hugs me. This felt so right, I had missed being in his arms. We break apart.

" Can I take him while I'm in town"

" Ummm... yea but to warn you, I call A LOT"

" That's fine, do you think me you and nero could go out somewhere?" I started thinking about it.

" What would Beth think"

" She suggested it

" Well yea, I guess"

" Go get dressed"

About 15 minutes later, I'm dressed and gone through the daily routine.

At the Park:

D- Jeff can I ask a question

He's pushing the stroller.

J- yea

D- Was I just a fling, I mean did you just say those things for the mood?

He stops walking and looks at me.

J- Didi you are my Addiction, and I do love you It's just I'm confused right now. Beth and I have been together for ten years, I can't just deny my feelings for her. That night I made love to you, it wasn't just sex or just a 'fling', I gave my heart to you, I gave myself completely over to you.

D- Wow.. Jeff... I... I Lo-

Before I could finish my sentence, Fans started bombarding him, we leave and go out to lunch, the cashier starts talking.

C- AWW.. your son is adorable

J- Thanks

C- He looks like your wife, Man she's HOT!

J- Thanks

I just look at JEff, they hadn us our food and we eat in the car. Nero is sleeping.

D- Why didn't you correct him?

J- What?

D- When he called me your wife, why didn't you correct him?

J- I don't know

Jeff's phone goes off

" Matt man what is it... What... Ok... I'll look now."

He gets on the internet on his phone

Yahoo Answers

Does Jeff hardy have a new Girlfriend?

Yes they have a kid together, I saw them at the park.

J- I don't believe this

D- What...

**(Author's Note: Wow, I finally updated this story... I haven't forgotten about it, just been super busy. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks to all those who have been waiting patiently. Please Review or Message me)**


End file.
